iPropose
by ghostanimal
Summary: Future Oneshot: Sam is dragged to dinner to celebrate the success of her talk show with Carly and friends. Little does she know and remember, it's her three year anniversary with Freddie. And he plans on making it special. Seddie


Disclaimer: I DO own iCarly! -immediately surrounded by lawyers- Um...in my dreams? -lawyers disappear-

* * *

><p><strong>Second iCarly fanfiction. Woot woot! Hopefully everybody is in character.<br>**

**This is a future fanfiction. The gang is in their mid-twenties. SET PLACE BEFORE iOMG...ONLY because I have NO clue what happened. I didn't get to watch it. Sadly. DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN THE REVIEWS I DON'T WANT SPOILERS.**

* * *

><p>Melanie frowned slightly, glancing at her watch. She had her hair in beautiful curls, and wore a pretty nice pink, sleeveless dress. Carly checked her cell phone, she herself wearing a dark blue blouse with a black skirt. Freddie had on a formal-looking jacket and button-up shirt with slacks. They all looked relieved when they saw Sam, only five minutes late.<p>

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"You're always late," Carly reminded her.

"That's why I lied about the time," Freddie grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah, congratulations nerd. Now where's the food, I'm starved," Sam said, pushing them slightly out of the way in order to peer into the restaurant.

"Sam!" Carly scolded softly, glancing at Sam's nice blouse, but her slightly torn jeans. "We're in a five-star restaurant! Why are you wearing jeans?"

"Who cares? Do they have fried chicken?" Sam wanted to know.

"I don't think so. But they have good steak and ribs," Freddie told her. "According to the reviews."

Sam nodded in approval.

"Sam, seriously. You should change," Melanie told her, glancing up and down at the outfit. "I don't think they'll even let you in wearing that."

"I don't have anything fancy-prancy!" Sam defended herself.

"I offered to let you borrow my dark violet and brown dress but you said you had something to wear," Carly reminded her a bit sharply.

"Well, I lied," Sam shrugged her shoulders. Melanie patted Sam's shoulders before pushing her towards the parking lot.

"I figured this would happen. That's why I brought something for you to change into. I'll be right back with her," Melanie cheerfully announced.

"We'll be inside with Spencer and the others!" Carly called after them.

"Alright!" Melanie replied, pushing Sam towards her dark red car. Melanie opened the trunk and pulled out a bright pink duffle-bag.

"Why couldn't we go to a steakhouse?" Sam demanded to know, reluctantly accepting the light pink and black dress.

"Sam, we go to steakhouses all the time," Melanie gently reminded her as Sam stepped between Melanie's car and Carly's. "Plus it's the thirteenth." Seeing Sam's blank look, she added, "Your anniversary? With Freddie?"

"Oh yeah. That. Cover me," Sam ordered.

"You're going to change here?" Melanie asked, a tad horrified.

"Thought you didn't want me to go in there with jeans," Sam smirked. Melanie sighed and hovered over Sam, covering her from view of the people coming out of the restaurant. "And just cause we go to steakhouses all the time doesn't mean it's not delicious."

"Yes, I know...but sometimes it's nice to mix it up a little," Melanie spoke thoughtfully as Sam took off her jacket and blouse, slipping the dress on over her head.

"Zip me," Sam ordered, turning so that Melanie could zip the back of the dress. Melanie did, then Sam took off her jeans. Melanie handed her a pair of black heels, which Sam slipped on.

"Come on. Let's go eat," Melanie told her, shoving Sam's old clothing into the trunk and pulled out a small box wrapped in blue with a neatly tied ribbon. Sam stared at it. "It's your present to Freddie. Honestly Sam, you need to pick up the pace here, he's the best you're ever going to get." Sam scowled at her.

"Wait! These heels are too small," Sam complained.

"Well if you dressed properly you wouldn't have that problem," Melanie told her a bit impatiently. "Now let's go."

Sam growled and half-clutched Melanie as she awkwardly walked in the heels. Melanie's feet were a size smaller than her's.

"Look who I brought!" Melanie chirped to the group. Sam sat down between Carly and Freddie. Freddie briefly pecked her on the lips before Sam got a chance to see who all came. On the other side of Carly was Griffin, then Melanie sat between Griffin and their mom, who was next to Mrs. Benson. Spencer was on the other side of Mrs. Benson, Gibby next to Spencer. Also there was a few other miscellaneous mutual friends of theirs.

"Oh. Yeah, this is for you," Sam mumbled, handing Freddie the box. Freddie looked surprised, which irked Sam slightly. He didn't comment, simply kissing and thanking her.

"And this is for my lady," he grinned, making Sam smile slightly as he handed her a palm-sized wrapped purple and pink box.

"Thanks Freddork," she told him, kissing him again.

"Sam, you two have been dating for three years," Melanie said in a reminding tone. "You still call him things like Freddork?"

"Well he's my Freddork," Sam defended herself as the waiter came and took their drink orders.

"And she's my meat-loving angel," Freddie added, slipping his hand into hers under the table. Sam smiled and locked eyes with Freddie, her heart instantly melting. She couldn't believe such a cute, smart, loving, sweet gir-man she reminded herself-like Freddie. He was such a wonderful boyfriend.

_How did I get so lucky to win him?_ Sam asked herself mentally when Freddie immediately showed her the meaty meals available at the fancy restaurant. She thanked him and began to browse, nearly drooling at the simple sight of the meaty dishes.

She glanced up and looked around. Spencer was being scolded by Mrs. Benson for playing with his light-up tie. Carly was helping Griffin loosen his tie some. Sam admired the small sparkle from Carly's engagement ring, which sat snug next to her wedding ring. Griffin's matching one was also on his finger. Yes, the two got back together and eventually married. Griffin outgrew his collection and sold it, the money being enough to pay for Carly's beautiful ring and their wedding. Sam glanced at her left ring finger and slowly moved it so that it was hidden by her menu.

"Hun, can you put my wallet in your purse?" Griffin asked. Carly accepted her husband's wallet and put it in her purse. Her purse was the free black coach bag that she received when she and Carly advertised it on their TV show. Yes, the two now moved from the web to TV again. Only this time, they hosted their own daytime talk show. The purse was just one of the many free things they received since they advertised it.

"Why are we going out to eat here instead of a steakhouse?" Sam questioned aloud.

"Because...we're celebrating your show becoming the number one talk show," Griffin spoke when nobody else made a sound.

"We're only number one because Oprah retired," Carly replied modestly.

"And because we kick ass!" Sam grinned. Carly smiled.

"Same, this is a fancy restaurant, use your language," Melanie hushed her. Sam stuck her tongue out at her as the waiter came and took their order.

"Why don't you two open your gifts?" Mrs. Benson asked eagerly, glancing at the presents the couple had exchanged sitting on the table.

"We'll open them at home," Sam said. "We're celebrating the success of _Listen Up!_, not our anniversary."

"It's alright, we'll kill two birds with one stone. Open them," Spencer encouraged. Sam looked at Freddie as he slowly began to open up his present. A look of surprised passed his face and Sam's when it was unwrapped.

"You got me Final Cut Pro?" he grinned. Sam quickly pretended to be smug when he turned to kiss her. "Thanks hun. This is a great editing software, it'll really help when I gotta bring work home with me. Then I can be with my fiancee at home instead of stuck in the office desperate to finish."

"Yeah, I though-wait fiancee?" Sam questioned. Freddie handed her her first. Sam eagerly ripped the wrapping off the velvet jewelry box and opened it slowly, her heart pounding. A girlish squeal none of them had ever heard from her escaped Sam's lips as she saw the beautiful diamond ring. "Freddie...this is beautiful."

"Sam, will you marry me?" he asked, taking the ring out of the box and holding it for her.

Sam didn't reply, instead bowing her head. A small sniff escaped her.

"Are you...crying?" Freddie asked curiously. Sam suddenly hit him in the arm.

"Shut up Benson," she snapped, before suddenly replied, "Oh, sorry! I mean...kind of..."

"It's okay," Freddie assured her, smiling and kissing her lips briefly. "So..."

"Yeah, I'd love to marry you," Sam confirmed. Freddie grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. "Guess I should announce now that I'm pregnant."

Everybody stared at her in total shock, including Freddie. Sam stared at them all with a smile before bursting into laughter.

"I'm just kidding," Sam confessed to them all before grinning huge as the meals began to come. "Bout time. I'm starving.

Freddie sighed slightly in relief.

"You're always hungry Sam."

"Shut up Freddork."

"I love you too my meat-loving angel."


End file.
